


About That...

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cray Cray Benedict, Death, Erotica, F/M, Final installment to "Mother's New Boyfriend" & "DaddyBatch", Hurt Jared Padalecki, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Smut, Wedding Dress, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment to "Mother's New Boyfriend" and "DaddyBatch" is finally here!! Read what happens after your terrible discovery in "DaddyBatch"!  </p>
<p>Do you survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About That...

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to end all! This is not a stand-alone story, it is imperative you read the first two stories/chapters "Mother's New Boyfriend" and "Daddy Batch" before reading this one, if you haven't already. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Enjoy, pretty ones. =)

You scream again as you try to get up to run from Ben who is still standing over you shirtless with calm rage in his eyes. You fumble onto your feet heading toward the front door but he catches your arm. You punch him in the face with your free arm; he staggers as you run up the stairs. You run into the sewing room and close the door behind you, locking it. You quickly scan the room for a weapon and grab a large pair of scissors before heading for the closet to hide. You whip open the door and see Jared tied to a chair, mouth taped up, face bloodied and battered. There is blood staining his once white shirt. You scream as Jared’s eyes open slowly and tries to muffle something under the tape. 

You drop to your knees and hurriedly try to cut the thick rope from his ankles.

“Oh my God…oh my God! Jared!” you cry as you cut the rope from his ankles, “My Mom! He killed my mom! He’s gonna kill us!” 

Your eyes are blinded with tears, snot dripping from your nose as Jared keeps trying to muffle something under the tape. You can’t think, you can’t hear, you can’t see. All you can see is your mother’s corpse and Jared’s bleeding stomach. Finally, you reach up and rip off the tape from his mouth.

He yells, “BEHIND YOU!” 

You spin around just in time to see a blonde woman crack a cane over your head.

You black out.

**

Darkness.

You see nothing but darkness; something is over your eyes. A blindfold? Your head is pounding at the top of your skull, you can feel something damp on your head; blood. You struggle to move your hands and feet but you are bound to a wooden chair. You start to huff and puff – your mouth is gagged with a cloth. You begin to violently wriggle in the chair making it move. You hear whispers between two people and you stop immediately. Footsteps come closer to you and you start weeping in terror. The blindfold is removed from your eyes as the light stings your pupils. A blonde woman with big blue eyes and a gentle smile bends down in front of you. Her nose nearly touching your nose. She is the one that whacked you in the head. You begin struggling in your seat again as she wipes a tear from your cheek and uses it to fix her bangs in the reflection in your eyes. 

“Aw, don’t cry, dear,” she has an English accent. 

You hear Ben’s voice, “Has she really awoken?” he comes into your view, you start screaming through the cloth stuffed in your mouth.

“I’m so sorry Amanda had to hit you but you were quite hysterical earlier,” Ben soothes your shoulder, touching your head where you bleed. You look at him with a mix of fear and hatred before he continues, “Oh, so rude of me. This is my sister, Amanda Abbington. Without her, none of this would be possible.”

Amanda humorously brushes him off, “Oh, go on then.”

You stare at Amanda, you’ve seen her before, but where? Ben explains, “Remember her? She’s the ‘pretty blonde chick’ you so hated to see Jared have fun with.”

“Hello, that’s me,” she cheerfully waves at you. 

“Without her gift of gab, we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Amanda smiles, “It was real easy getting Jared to like me. I guess it’s the accent.”

“Yes…” Ben glares down at you, “Americans love the accent,” Ben laughs and kneels down in front of your lap, “Now, I’m going to remove the cloth from your mouth, Love, and I want you to scream as loud as you want. It doesn’t matter, no one is around to hear you.”

He slowly removes the cloth from your mouth, his eyes locked to yours but you don’t scream. Instead, you ask, “Why? Why my mom? Why me?”

Ben sympathetically rubs your knee and shushes you, “Sssh, all that will be answered once you clean yourself up for our night together.”

“What are you talking about?” you sob, uncontrollably. 

He stands up and looks down at you, “We are going to consummate our love on your mother’s bed. Then, you are going to make me a delightful breakfast in bed like a good little wife.”

“No!” you shout in defiance.

“Yes, you are,” he growls.

“NO!” 

Ben grabs a fistful of your hair and snaps your head back, “Yes. You. Are. We are going to fuck until my dick bleeds and I’ve broken you. Then you will make me a wonderful fuckin’ breakfast in bed…understand, sweets?” 

You nod your head, a tear rolling down your cheek. He bends over and licks the salty drop and approves of its taste, “Mmmm.” 

He stands up straight, “Now…hand me the chloroform.” Amanda comes forward with a wet cloth and hands it to her brother.

You scream out, “NO! No, please! DON’T!” Ben presses the damp cloth to your nose and mouth putting you to sleep.

**

You wake up with your back on a soft surface. You blink your eyes from the blurry lights around you. You realize you are tied to your mother’s bedposts, arms and legs tied to each post. You look down and see you are morbidly dressed in your dead mother’s off white chiffon wedding gown. You cry out in the empty room that is lit with numerous candles at every corner. 

“HEY!” you call out. No answer. 

You have to think fast. What are you going to do? The only thing that has worked before: play into his sick game and gain his trust. Make him believe you are truly in love with him and see when the opportunity arises to get Jared and yourself out of the house as safe as possible… if Jared is still alive, that is. You have to play his game in order to survive. As demented as it sounds, you must act sexy, horny and give him every thing he wants. The more twisted part is, although he murdered your mother, beat (and possibly killed) your best friend and kidnapped you; those feelings will not be too far out of reach. Ben has made you feel all these before when you were completely disgusted by him and you still slept with him anyway. You start questioning your plans to seduce him when a knock comes on the bedroom door. Ben pokes his head through, “Ah! You’re awake!” 

You pull at your tied appendages to no avail. 

“Oh, you can pull and pull all you want but you won’t be going anywhere. Amanda used to work for M.I.6…top-secret stuff, survivalist intellect, and assassin…no big deal.”

Ben looks upon your sprawled body and clasps his hands behind his back, “Now, you had questions?”

You try to hold back tears and put on a brave face, “Why did you kill my mother?”

Ben begins to pace around the bed as he speaks, “Ah, yes. Well, as I’ve told you before, I only got involved with your mother to get to you. Once we had gotten married, I could do what I wanted with you. Have you any time I wanted…but the risk of your mother finding out…you yourself tried to set me up at the reception in the priest’s office. You tried your best all night to get me caught with you but it didn’t work. So, it didn’t take long for me to come to the conclusion that I had to get your mother out of the way.”

“And your sister?” you press on.

“To keep your brutish boy toy from protecting you and hindering my plans, of course. I simply asked Amanda if she was busy and she said ‘not particularly’ and she flew over.”

“You’re both demented motherfuckers!” you spit back at him in a shrill voice.

“I know, I know,” he stops at the foot of the bed and glares down at you. 

“But that’s all over now. A new story is beginning,” Ben proceeds to slowly crawl onto the bed between your spread eagle legs. “It’s time I start my life anew…what do they say? Third times a charm?” He reaches your face and hungrily looks down at you with desire. 

You crinkle your brows in confusion, “Three times of what?” 

Ben lowers his head to smell your neck before speaking, “Your mother wasn’t my first wife. Janine was my first love and bride…I tired of her very quickly…”he places a soft kiss on your neck, “she ‘accidentally’ drowned in the tub…” places another kiss below your earlobe, “Your mother wasn’t really love, she was just an excuse to get to you…” he places a kiss on your cheek. “Now, I can do this marriage thing the right way with the woman I truly love…you.”

You skin is crawling with revulsion when you remind yourself you have to play along. You close your eyes and take a deep breath and, just like that, you begin to play your part. You smile as you open your eyes to look at him in his. 

“Do you really love me?”

Ben smiles, “Of course, Darling…I’ve always loved you.”

Your eyes dart down to Ben’s Cupid’s bow lips and you lick your own, then look back up at his eyes. “If you love me, you’d untie me.” A twinkle in your eye. 

Ben stifles a giggle, “I don’t think so, Love. You still might be too angry. Might want to do me harm.” 

You shake your head and play innocent, “No, never…I just want to make you happy…” you voice turning saccharin sweet as you whisper into his ear, “I just want to make you cum.”

Ben’s breathing pattern changed as he meets your eyes once again. You can feel him growing hard on his thigh – it’s working. He quickly reaches his arms to the bedpost to untie your hands. Your arms are free as he turns his back to you to untie your feet. You slowly sit up, watching his back. Suddenly, Ben stops untying your ankles, he’s waiting to see if you’d attack him. You think twice, but don’t. You must earn his trust. He smiles to himself and continues to untie your ankles. 

After he us done, he turns back to face you. You stand up on top of the bed, towering over Ben; he is staring up at you. You slide your hands over your breasts, over your stomach, down over the off white chiffon fabric and begin pulling the wedding gown up with your fingers. Ben watches in silent awe as the dress’ hem reveals your lacy underwear, your fingers slink the lacy panties off your hips and down your legs. Your smoldering gaze keeps Ben’s attention as your fingers go back to your core and begin working on your clit as you are still standing on the bed. Your finger gently and slowly works your bundle of sensitive nerves as Ben watches intently, he inches closer to your legs, his neck stretching up to see your face above him. 

A sudden moan escapes your open mouth as you close your eyes. You feel Ben’s hand gently remove your hand from your wet hole, brings your fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, hungrily. 

“Appetizer,” he smiles up at you and brings his mouth between your thighs, snaking his long hard tongue to your vagina while his two hands hold onto each of your ass cheeks. 

You drop your head back in ecstasy and moan loudly as your knees are trying not to shake as you are still standing on a soft surface. 

Ben is eating you with reckless abandon, his face so close into you that his nose is also imbedded in your wetness. 

“Uuh…Ben…shit..” was all you could pant until Ben grabs both your ankles and pulls them out from under you causing you to scream with fright, your body flopping down straight like a flap jack. You are on your back and Ben is quickly between your legs, his dick already out and ready to penetrate. 

“My God, woman…what you do to me none of my other wives have ever done for me,” he growls as he shoves his hard cock inside you causing you to scream out. He rams into you repeatedly, sweat forming on his brow as you claw at his backside. 

You laugh out loud.

“What’s so funny?” his eyes dark and menacing.

“You said you’d fuck me until your dick bleeds…” you pant, “but it feels like I’m being tickled with a feather.”

Infuriated, Ben pulls out of you and pulls you off the bed, swings you around to your mother’s vanity almost slamming your face into the mirror. He hoists up your gown from behind, you watch him through the mirror as you bend over slightly, “What are you gonna do? Tickle me to death?”

Ben snarls into your ear and rams back into. He grabs your jaw from behind and squeezes as he plunges into you, “You are not going to be able to walk when I’m done with you, Sweets.”

He slams and slams and slams his hips into you, sending your body forward into the vanity, knocking your mother’s makeups and perfumes scattering all over the floor. You feign more pleasurable sounds before Ben is done. He buckles his pants as you fix your gown’s hem, you feel like crying. You can still smell your mother’s perfume on the dress over the smell of sex, but you keep a brave face and stay silent.

Ben checks his watch, “Lord, it’s nearly 5am, almost time for our first breakfast as husband and wife…or is it father and daughter? Ah, well. You should be getting to the kitchen.” 

You pretend to be excited, “Right away, Ben.” You spin around to head out of the bedroom when Ben catches your upper arm. 

“Nice try, Love. I wouldn’t want you to cook all by your lonesome. Who am I kidding? I don’t trust you,” he calls out, “Amanda?”

In a second, Amanda appears at the doorway, “Yes?”

“Please accompany my bride to the kitchen and supervise her preparation of my meal…don’t want to be poisoned our first day as husband and wife,” he gives you a grin as your hand is taken by his sister.

**

Downstairs in the kitchen, you prepare Ben’s sprawling breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and hot tea. As you beat the eggs in a bowl standing in front of the kitchen window, you can’t help but remember this is the exact spot you first met Ben last year when you walked in on your mother and him being sprayed with the broken faucet. You snap out of it and see the early morning sky; the sun will be rising soon. Once the sun raises you can be sure there will be cars driving by the road in front of the house. But first, you need to gain information from Amanda. 

You begin to whisk the scrambled eggs into the pan and talk to Amanda who is standing a foot next to you.

“…Is Jared still alive?” your voice trembling with anxiety not wanting to hear the terrible answer. 

Amanda pauses before answering, her blue eyes not so smiley, “Why do you want to know? You belong to my brother now.”

“Because he’s like a brother to me…” you turn to gain sympathy from this mad woman, “just think of how you’d feel if someone took Benedict from you and didn’t tell you if he were alive or not. It would drive you crazy.” 

Amanda shifts her weight from one foot to the other and clasps her hands on the counter behind her, “He’s alive.”

“Where?!” your excitement a little too much.

“In the basement…” she is casually inspecting her fingernails, bored. 

You flip the pancakes and stir the eggs, “Can I see him? I mean…do you think I can see him?” you ask innocently.

Amanda sighs in annoyance, “For shit’s sake, would you stop asking me questions and finish making breakfast already??”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

She hands you a breakfast tray and smiles again, “Maybe once Ben’s done with breakfast I can take you to see him…he needs a good wash anyway.” 

You cheerfully perk up, “A good wash? You’re letting him go?” 

A roar of maniacal laughter erupts from Amanda’s throat, “Heavens to Betsy, no! With all the blood loss, he’s not going to survive the day! Come, come now, lets get this tray up to Ben, dear.”

Your heart sinks as tears begin filling your eyes and falling down your cheek. You set the toast, eggs and bacon on the plate and a cup of hot tea as tears fall. Amanda yells, “OI! Don’t get tears on Ben’s toast, he hates soggy bread!”

You cleared your throat and held your head high as you climbed the stairs back up to your mother’s bedroom where Ben was waiting, Amanda at your side.

Entering the bedroom with the tray in hands, you see Ben looking through an old family photo album by a crowd of candles still lit from last night. He chuckles as you walk in, “My, my, you were an adorable little girl…oh, look at this one of you and your mum, she looks so happy here.”

It took all the strength you had in the world not to jump at his throat. Filled with murderous rage, you gently place the food on the bed and stand by for further instructions.

Ben put the album down and walks over to the food as he gestures his hand for Amanda to leave the room. She closes the door behind her.   
Ben sits at the edge of the bed and places the tray on his lap with a hearty smile, “This looks magnificent, Darling. I hope you cook better than your mother. She was atrocious.”

You can feel your eyelid start to twitch as it does whenever you are to be blind with rage, but you stay calm and lean back against the vanity, watching him take a sip of tea. Your behind feels something poking into you. Your hand slowly touches the inanimate object and feel it’s a tipped over bottle of perfume – your mother’s Chanel No. 5. The idea immediately kicked up your adrenaline as you sneak it behind your back.

“Ben?” you sweetly say.

“Sweetheart?” he looks up from his toast. 

You hoist yourself up onto the vanity and spread your legs with a devious smile, “I can still walk…” you, of course, referring to his line telling you that you would not be able to walk after sex earlier.

An alluring smile creeps across Ben’s face, the crinkles at his eyes deep and defined, “Well then…we’ll have to fix that now, won’t we?”

He removes the tray from his lap and walks over to you. Ben stands between your thighs, your gown pushed up to your waist and begins ravaging your lips. You bite down hard on his lower lip drawing blood and he yelps angrily. His eyes pierce into yours, “What the fuck you do that for?!” 

“So I can do this,” you whip out the Chanel No.5 perfume hidden behind you and spray his eyes and mouth, consistently pumping the gauge for more chemical.

Ben screams as he covers his eyes and face, stumbling back hurriedly around the bed toward the window for air and to get out of the mist of Chanel.

“YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKIN BITCH!” Ben screams as you hop off the vanity and rush toward Ben with all the speed and strength you have in your body. With your right shoulder, you ram into a disoriented Ben, your shoulder going into his back and pushing his body through the bedroom window. Glass shattering everywhere, you shut your eyes as Benedict plunges down 3 storeys and onto the cold hard dirt below. You run to the window to see that Ben’s lifeless body landed next to the cellar door. “Too bad he didn’t land on it,” you think to yourself as you hear the bedroom door open behind you.

Amanda is standing at the doorway, her eyes bewildered, her mouth agape at you standing in front of the shattered window and no Benedict in sight.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” she cried out a warrior’s scream as she charged at you with a 12 inch buck knife. You quickly grab a large shard of glass from the windowsill and run over the bed toward the vanity. Amanda dives over the bed in one leap, tears streaking down her face and jumps on you. You swipe the shard at her slicing her hand and she slices your stomach with her buck knife. You drop the glass as you struggle for the knife; it is inches from your neck. Amanda is foaming at the mouth with rage, spit spraying onto your face, “You killed my baby brother! You killed my baby brother!” 

Just when the blade cut the side of your neck, a second wind hit and, with your body, you push Amanda off of you back into the crowd of candles behind her. Candles knock to the hardwood floor and onto the bed starting an immediate fire. The last candle to fall fell against Amanda’s back and quickly lit her ablaze. 

You fall back as Amanda’s body was quickly engulfed with orange flames and stumbles around the room for relief. Her screams of pain are a sound no one should ever hear. Her body is slamming into walls and flammable furniture causing the room to become an inferno as you run out of the bedroom with the tail of your dress singed from fire. You hurriedly run down the stairs and down into the basement.

You flick on the light at the top of the steps and call out, “JARED! JARED!” as you nearly fall down the steps. 

You can see Jared tied to a chair; his mouth is not taped this time, caked on blood on his face, shirt and pants. His eyes barely open as you run to him and untie his bonds, “Jared! Wake up, buddy! Stay with me! We need to get outta here, the house is burning!” You help him get to his feet. 

This 6’4 man who towers over you was now as weak as a kitten, he is barely able to walk on his own. You can hear the crackling of the wooden frame of this old house burning and breaking – the fire must be above your heads now. 

You walk him over to the cellar door and push the heavy metal door up with all your might. “Come one!” you yell at the door, “Fucking come one!” Finally, the door gives and you lift it up over your heads, pulling a weak Jared up with you. 

“Come on, Bestie, help me help you,” you encourage him with a soft panicked voice. 

Together, you make it up the small steps and out of the basement through the cellar door. You quickly pull Jared away from the burning inferno that was once your home and stretch him out on the driveway a few feet away. You kneel beside Jared and wipe dried blood from his face, “I’m going to run for help, okay? Don’t fall asleep, okay? Please, I need you to stay awake, jerk. You’re all I have left…stay with me…”

You shoot up from Jared’s body about to make a run for the road when you look back at the burning house and then the cellar door. 

You freeze, “Shit.” 

You run back to the cellar door and see Ben’s body is no longer lying there.  
“He’s gone! He’s fucking gone!” you scream in terror as you collapse into fetal position, bawling your eyes out in tears. You hear sirens and through your blurry watery eyes, you see colored lights of red and blue flashing. The fire department and police are here.

You rock yourself in the fetal position on your side as a medical technician runs over to you Jared and another to you. A female technician kneels down in front of you, “Ma’am, my name is Jennifer. Can you tell me your name?”

All you can say is, “He’s gone…he’s gone…he’s gone…” you clutching your knees to your chest as you lay there.

Medics already put Jared on a gurney and loaded him into an ambulance, they were speeding him to the nearest hospital while paramedics tried asking you your name. 

Jennifer, the medic, sat you up and shun a light in your eyes snapping you out of your delirium, “Ma’am, I need you to tell me your name.”

Your bulging eyes look at Jennifer and say your name softly and then say, “I killed him but he’s alive…I killed him but he’s still alive…” 

She places a blanket around your shoulders and gives you a reassuring squeeze, “It’s going to be okay, ___________. We have an officer here to ask you some questions and escort you to the hospital, okay?” 

A shadow looms over you both, “Is this is victim?”

Jennifer nods, “Yes, this is ___________. Looks like she’s been through a Hell of a lot…and, sounds like she will need a psych evaluation.” 

The officer kneels in front of you, “Hello, ma’am, I’m officer Holmes, I’m here to take you to the hospital.”

You know that voice, but it’s different. You slowly move your eyes up the uniformed officer and see his face.

“IT’S HIM! IT’S HIM! HE’S ALIVE! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! DON’T LET HIM TAKE ME! HELP ME!” You scream and begin running away from them both; Jennifer tackles you to the ground. 

You are fighting her as she pins you to the ground as another medic comes over with a sedative injection. “NO! DON’T DO THIS! I’LL BE GOOD! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME! MOMMY!” you scream for your dead mother in hysterics as they inject the valium into your bum rendering you helpless and semi-unconscious.

**

You wake up from the sedative groggy and confused. You find yourself inside a hospital room when you try to wipe your eyes of sleep; your arms are tied to the hospital bed. You move your arms quickly to free yourself but it’s too tight. 

There is a noise behind the curtain that surrounds your bed. You dart your eyes to the moving curtain as it slides aside and reveals none other than Benedict himself, wearing the police uniform and cap, his British accent returns, “Hello, Darling.”

You scream bloody murder as the psychiatric ward staff comes rushing in to subdue you back to a slumber. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Epilogue

-Five years later-

Jared is driving his pick up truck down a dusty road back from a long day at work. The construction business is just the job he needs to keep him busy and his mind occupied. Therapy helps as he goes five days a week every week for the last five years. Moving back to his hometown felt like the right thing to do since all that’s happened. Jared drives passed the empty charred lot where his best friend’s house use to stand before the fire and her mother’s husband. He drives passed there every night thinking of his best friend who was like his little sister since they were kids. He misses her every waking day of his life. After she was put in a mental facility when they were rescued, she wasn’t allowed visitors and now he simply doesn’t know what became of her, if she’s alive at all.

Waking Jared from his nightly forlorn thoughts, he spots s broken down vehicle at the side of the road. Being the nice guy that he is, Jared pulls over behind the broken down Honda and sees a little boy playing in the backseat of the broken car. Jared steps out and walks over to the open hood of the car where a woman is bent over, examining the engine. Through the windshield, Jared waves to the little boy in the backseat who happily waves back. 

“Excuse me, Miss? Do you need any help?” Jared asks sweetly. 

The woman is still bent over the engine and replies in a Southern drawl, “Um, well, my husband should be on his way back from getting gas about any second now…”

“Oh, okay. Is there anything I can help you with while he’s gone?” 

A man’s voice speaks up behind Jared’s shoulder, “As a matter of fact, you can.”

Jared spins around to see Benedict standing in the flesh with a gun pointed to him. 

Jared backs up in shock, “No…no, you were dead!” He bumps into the woman now standing straight with a gun also pointed at Jared. The woman cackles as Jared turns to see the woman and he yells, “NO! It- this can’t be happening!” 

“Hello, Bestie,” you throw your head back with laughter, raise the gun to Jared’s forehead and shoot him between the eyes. 

Ben and you stand over Jared’s lifeless body and stare for a moment before calmly heading back into the car. Ben at the driver’s seat, you at the passenger’s side. 

“I love when we do activities together, Darling,” Ben coos at you. 

“So do I, baby,” you place a loving kiss on his cheek and turn to the little boy in the backseat, “Benny, Jr., how would you like to go to McDonalds?”

“YAY! MCDONALDS!” he shrills with joy. 

“McDonalds it is!” Ben happily adjusts the rearview mirror as you all drive off into the darkness leaving Jared’s cold body in the middle of the road. 

 

 

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/aboutthatstory.jpg.html)


End file.
